


Превратности сердечного расположения

by Thexalux



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: «Мужчины любят женщин, женщины любят детей, дети любят хомячков, хомячки никого не любят».
Relationships: Bobble/Terence, Terence/Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell/Vidia (Disney Fairies)
Kudos: 3





	Превратности сердечного расположения

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На ФБ для Red Book of fandoms 2017  
> 2\. Авторский стеб

1.

Боббл всегда оставался очень скромным мастером. Его изобретения не отличались особенной нужностью и своевременностью, да и сам он был — ну, самым обычным. Совсем-совсем без дара. Именно поэтому Боббл смотрел с неподдельным восхищением на фей, которые блистали, зажжённые идеей, в своём деле, как яркие ночные светляки. Такие были полезны, по-настоящему необходимы, а Боббл, как бы он ни старался, был просто легко заменимым винтиком.

Боббл никогда не переоценивал себя, вел себя скромно и тихо, как и полагается подобным ему. А потом ему случилось поговорить с разносчиком пыльцы, Теренсом. 

Весёлый, остроумный, ненавязчивый и бесконечно, неоценимо значимый! В один момент уверенный и добрый Теренс очаровал робкого и нерешительного Боббла. Но что мог он, нелепый и заурядный, предложить сиятельному воробьиному человечку за его доброту? Он мог только несмело уповать на следующую встречу. И встреча каждый раз наступала; и это было величайшим чудом для Боббла.

Он и не смел просить больше, чем нечастые случайные разговоры. Ну, может быть, еще возможности — хотя бы крошечного шанса — подружиться с Теренсом, стать ему другом, если сам Теренс не будет очень против.

Вот только смотреть на Теренса с каждым разом было всё приятней. Поначалу он чувствовал только воодушевление, подъём духовных сил после беседы с ним, вдохновение трудиться и стараться, снова и снова, но потом эти светлые чувства вдруг переросли в жадное желание встречи, еще более огромное, чем прежде. Боббл безумно ждал момента, чтобы обмолвиться хоть парой слов, считал мгновения, и вот Теренс оглядывался вдруг, весело махал рукой, говорил «привет!» своим звонким восторженным голосом, улыбался ослепительно, будто Боббл — единственный для него, единственный на весь мир, такой нужный и бесценный. Потом отворачивался. И Боббл замечал, что вот, только что парившее в нём блаженное изнеможение ушло. Исчезло, будто его и не было, а желание продлить разговор — осталось, осталось и преумножилось стократ. Его сжигало изнутри бездумная необходимость отыскать Теренса, отвлечь от его дел и других фей, полностью завладеть его вниманием... Страшные мысли, слишком смелые для него, тихого и скромного. Разумеется, Боббл не мог так поступить, но страстная жажда этого поступка всё нарастала в нём.

Теренс был единственным, кто считался с Бобблом как с личностью. Теренс был единственным, кто так радостно и искренне улыбался Бобблу. Теренс вообще был единственным.

И уж конечно ему было совсем не до бездарного мастера.

Только когда в минуту полного отчаяния Теренс пришёл к нему на помощь, когда укрыл от отвернувшегося мира и сказал самые необходимые слова, слова о нужности, о полезности его работы... Только когда поддерживающие дружеские объятия стали его опорой, Боббл понял, что феерически влип! Ему хотелось вовсе не дружбы.

2.

Теренс любил свою работу. Имея столь долго дело с волшебной пыльцой, он постепенно стал ощущать, что она впитывается в его кожу, течет по жилам, сосудам, стучит вместе с его сердцем. Это было чудесное чувство: счастье искрилось в нём пыльцой и собранным солнечным светом. Теренс не знал уныния, его душе были чужды роковые горести. Волшебная пыльца тщательно хранила верного своего слугу.

И Теренс был рад и неподвластен мирским волненьям, всегда улыбчив и дружелюбен, готовый каждому прийти на помощь. Ничто не могло его потревожить, ничто не могло навредить ему — как ничто в мире неспособно навредить пыльце. Он был счастлив.

А потом появилась Динь-динь. Своевольная мастерица напрочь смела весь покой Теренса. Её упрямый подбородок, капризные губы, насупленные брови — всё это не шло у него из головы, словно он разучился думать о чем-то, кроме Динь. Каждый её жест, каждое её слово отдавалось у Теренса в груди, а её печали и сомненья тревожили его куда больше, чем могли бы потревожить его собственные.

Она не походила на всех остальных, была особенной. Именно поэтому Теренс, наплевав на свои дела, рыскал по берегу в поисках потеряшек, проводил всё время у закутка мастеров, просто чтобы случайно раз-другой перекинуться с ней взглядом. Он изучал смежные с её делом науки, читал о том, что прежде никогда его не интересовало — и не заинтересовало бы — лишь бы вовремя пригодиться цепким замечанием. Он делал всё, что было в его силах. Всё ради своенравной нахалки, которая зачастую бестактно бросала что-то обидное, даже не замечая этого. Теренс был готов на всё, сто раз прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы услышать ее, увидеть ее, чтобы она улыбнулась. И наградой ему стало величайшее наказание. Потому что каждый раз, вместе с благодарностью, Динь — толстокожая строптивая девица — говорила о том, какой же Теренс хороший друг.

3.

Первое впечатление всегда очень запоминающееся. Когда Динь в первый раз посмотрела Видии в глаза, у неё по спине пробежал холодок. Насмешливый и неприветливый взгляд. Он был один такой в толпе фей, встречавших её рождение. Динь замерла на мгновение, но тут же отвернулась от недоброго лица, так некстати запавшего в её сознание. Однако вскоре другие переживания затмили её странные мысли о фее быстрого полёта, и Динь благополучно долго о ней не вспоминала. Пока не прошла первая пора знакомств, а долгожданной дружбы с Видией так и не случилось. Динь сетовала, злилась, смущалась, терялась. Ей со странным ущербным удовольствием вновь хотелось ощутить на своей душе этот пристальный надменный взгляд. Но Видия всё смотрела будто бы вскользь, поверхностно. Как ни на что не значившие предметы обихода. Как будто Динь — ну, совсем ничего не значила.

Динь выбивалась из сил — так ей хотелось подружиться со строптивой феей — но ничего не получалось. Отчаявшись, она уже решилась оставить тщетные попытки, но с этим было не так-то просто. Видия не шла у неё из головы. Со временем Динь заметила, что любая мысль заканчивалась Видией. Например, Динь думала как получше сконструировать модернизированный рожок для радуги, и внезапный цвет напоминал ей о цвете глаз или волос... об интонациях в голосе, позе, жестах... Как будто в целом бесконечном мире никого не существовало, кроме Видии. Динь никогда и ни о ком не думала так много. А Видии тем временем было всё равно на метания юной души.

Но даже когда они поладили, для Динь этого оказалось мало. Она хотела всю Видию, целиком. Хотела взять её за руку, или заправить волосы за уши, или просто провести по щеке, или обнять, когда только вздумается. Видия всё так же держалась чуть отстранённо, а Динь хотелось тянуться ближе. Хотелось ткнуться в её плечо лбом, прижаться близко-близко, прикусить кожу на шее...

И каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами, Динь словно простреливало зимней вьюгой, лютым морозом и вместе с тем — обдавало жарким пламенем, диким зноем. И каждый раз Видия, равнодушная, безответно отворачивалась.


End file.
